


Sunrise

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hallucinations, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time last year, he promised you a sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

time last year, he promised you a sunrise. He promised that the two of you would wake up early, make coffee, and sit outside and watch a new day unfold.  
  
You were waiting for that day, waiting for the morning to watch the sun chase away the dark of the early morning, staining the sky with the most majestic combinations of hues, like a spilled set of the best watercolours that nature had to offer.   
  
Yet, it had never happened. Over the year, the two of you had had a falling out of a particularly nasty sort. You developed depression as a result of it, losing your closest and maybe even your only friend. You now slept most of the day, and it was rare that you should even wake before noon anymore.  
  
Then, today, something changed.  
  
After over a year of his ignoring you, or merely dropping a snarky comment at you, you found yourself being woken up, and looking at your former friend in confusion.  
  
He persisted, dragging you out of bed despite your complaints that you were tired. As he pulled you out of your room, and into the kitchen, you caught sight of the time on the clock in the living room. It was barely past 5.  
  
You leaned against the side of the stove, still half asleep, as he busied himself with the coffee maker. As the machine began to brew, he starting putting together the mugs, filling one cup with too much creamer and an obscene amount of sugar, while the other recieved barely a spoonful of the white liquid, and a minimal amount of artificial sweetener. It would appear that not only did he still favour diabetes in a cup, but that he had remembered your preference for strong coffee.   
  
You weren't sure what to make of it as yet. The only thing that your foggy mind could manage at the moment was to question what the hell he was doing.   
  
He simply replied that he was making you coffee, laughing at the end as if anyone could understand that.  
  
You raised an eyebrow at him. That wasn't what you had meant at all. You were wondering why he had suddenly come back after a year. He was in your kitchen, making you coffee like nothing had happened between you two, as if you had been at odds for merely a few days or even a week or two, as if you hadn't been at war over a year now.   
  
Several minutes later, a fresh cup of the caffeinated beverage was placed into your hands, and his hand was at your back, guiding you out the back door. It was still dark outside, the sky a near uniform navy colour throughout.  
  
He sat down on the bench in your backyard, patting the space next to him. You sat down gingerly, confused as to what the hell was going on. He rolled his eyes at you, pulling you closer. Your head was now on his shoulder, and his arm around your shoulders.  
  
The two of you sat there quietly for the better part of the next hour, occasionally taking a sip of your drinks as the sky began to lighten, the sun streaking it with gold and yellow and pink. It as truly breath-taking to witness. You couldn't help but wonder how so many people either didn't stop to marvel at it, or just plain were wholly and utterly unaware of its beauty.  
  
Finally, the sun had fully risen, it was daylight, and your mugs were empty. Everything seemed like it would work out okay for you. You hadn't felt this happy in over a year.  
  
You trailed after your friend as he went back into your house, placing the cups in the kitchen sink. Surprisingly, your mother was in the living room, already awake, along with two police officers, and a man that you'd never met before. She told you that you'd started hallucinating again, and that your depression had reached an all time low. She feared you, and feared for you, so she had decided that you needed psychiatric help.   
  
Behind you, your friend reminded you that he had promised you a sunrise.  
  
That was 2 years ago. You'd been in the state psychiatric hospital since then. Your friend had followed you there, promising that he wouldn't be leaving you again, especially when you needed something or someone around to keep you from going entirely insane in there. Idly, you questioned whether he was even real or not, as he stayed there even after visiting hours, but nobody ever seemed to have anything to say about him.   
  
Today, you realized you hadn't seen the outside in 2 years, sunlight being replaced by  supplements.  
  
Maybe you really were crazy. At least you weren't alone in here though. And you'd finally gotten your sunrise.


End file.
